Do not interfere
by cassy9
Summary: Let's pretend season 2 didn't ended with Stephens death. How would the Relationship evolve between Cutter and Jenny.
1. Chapter 1

Let's pretend season 2 didn't ended with Stephens death.

Cutter is sitting in his office and thinks about Helen and what she did. Stephen comes into his office and rips him out of his thoughts. "Cutter can we talk?" "About what?" "About Helen and me and that I betrayed you." "There is nothing left to say Stephen. She manipulated you and that is it." " I was wrong and I am truly sorry. I can't understand why I trusted her. " "It is okay." "So we are okay." "Yeah Stephen. For Gods sake let's forget about the past okay. Helen played games with both of us. Lets forget it alright?" " Alright. Do you think that she gave up." " No I am sure that we will see her sooner than we want to." "Yeah you are probably right."

Same time at Lester's office

Jenny is standing in front of Lester's desk and crosses her arms. " So you are really thinking Stephen will keep his mouth." Lester sighs deeply and says " Yes that is exactly what I think. If he makes any trouble he will be out. He learned his lesson." "Fine" Lester couldn't overhear the sarcastic tone in her voice " Is there something else Jenny?" " No I just hope that you won't regret your decision because I think we can't trust him anymore." "Well that is not for you to decide." "No it is not. But if he tries again to tell everybody what is going on and you better find someone else to clean the mess up." She finishes her sentence and leaves James Lester's office.

Lester speaks to himself "I really should reconsider the stuff. They all are rebelliously and no one believes in my competence. Everybody thinks that they know everything better than I do. I also could be a preschool teacher."

Then Jenny passes Cutters Office and sees Stephen in there. She still is somehow angry because of her discussion with James. Also she doesn't trust Stephen anymore since he was with Helen. That crazy woman tried to kill everyone. She would never forget that. But deep in her heart she knows why she is also angry. There is something else that still bothers her. First of all it turns out that Claudia Brown really existed and secondly in the cell Cutter was still attached to Helen. _Does he really still love her? _That is a question she keeps asking herself. _But whatever why should I be bothered. It is none of my business. I couldn't care less. _Even when she wasn't able to admit to herself but deep down she knows that she fancies him. She is just not ready to admit that neither to herself nor anybody else. Her veins start to boil when she thinks about Helen. She really hate that woman and she really couldn't understand how anybody could love someone like Helen. Now she goes into cutters office and ignores Cutter completely. She turns to Stephen and says " I hope you know now on which side you stand." With a frown and an serious facial expression he says "Yes I do." "Good. I hope it will remain that way when Helen shows up." Stephen starts to raise his voice a bit. "Okay fine I was wrong. I made a mistake. It wont happen again." Then Stephen storms out of the office. Cutter looks at Jenny and she crosses her arms and in a cold tone she asks "What?" "Come on you know what. Don't you think that he is punished enough. You didn't have to rub salt in the wound." "Why not?" Cutter shakes his head and says "Fine lets change the subject. Do you remember what you said to me in that cell something about you feeling differently. You want to talk about now maybe?" " I don't know what you mean. all I remember is how you were praising your insane wife and how much you love her." Cutter starts to laugh deeply and that really annoys Jenny. "Ha ha Cutter what is so funny?" "So you really thought that I meant what I said there. Come on. I thought you be smarter then that." " I have no intention to stay and listen to your insults." Cutter steps closer to her and says " I just wanted to get out of there and I knew that this was what she wanted to hear. Why do you care?" "What makes you think that I care?" "Do you?" She deeply sighs and says "No Cutter. I don't." "Good that we talk about that." "Yeah Good. I have work to do." "Fine. Don't let me stop you." Somehow she is now confused. But she and Cutter. No way. Never.

Jenny walks back to the hall and then she hears James calling her. "Jenny would you please come into my office." She nods and walks into his office. There is standing a man in Lester's office. She hasn't seen him here before. James points to the man and says "This is Dr. Alexander Morrison. The minister advised me to find a real scientist. He wants to see a progress in the anomaly research." Jenny steps further to that handsome man ands they were shaking hands. " I am Jennifer Lewis but you can call me Jenny." "I am pleased to meet you. Jenny." Then Lester says "Fine now we know who we are. Jenny you will show him everything and answer his question." Then Jenny and Alexander leave the office and Jenny shows him everything. Last but not least she introduces him to the team. The rest of the team isn't really pleased with that progress and it is Connor who asks Jenny " Eh I thought Cutter is the Scientist here."

" Not anymore. Dr. Morrison will do here the research. He wont get in the field he will stay and do research." "Thank you Jenny. I can assure you that I wont interfere with your work. Professor Cutter. I am send by the minister he wants to see a progress and maybe we can work together." Before Cutter can answer him the anomaly alert sounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor runs to the ADD and says "Okay everybody the anomaly is near the lake. It will take about 30 minutes to get there." Jenny is about to following the others when she is stopped by Dr. Morrison. "Jenny I thought you could show me the rest of the ARC. I believe you wanted to show me the creatures." " Now it is not a good time. I should go. I show it later to you. Okay." Without waiting for Dr. Morrison to respond she runs after the others. Jenny and Nick are sitting in one car and Connor, Abby and Stephen are in the other car.

Cutter looks questioning at Jenny and she senses his eyes on her. After all this time she has a got a feel for Cutters behaviour and without looking at him she knows that he is starring at her. " What's the matter Cutter?" "Nothing. What should be?" She raises an eyebrow and sounds annoyed "Will stop answering my question with another question? What should be? You tell me. You are starring at me instead of concentrate on the street." " This is just a forest road and I am not starring." She shrugs her shoulders and sounds even more angry now "Then I am just imagine that or what." "Maybe. You wish that I am starring at you because you want me to stare at you." "Dream on Cutter." Cutter chuckles and shakes his head _That woman is really unique and extraordinary_ he thinks to himself. Jenny sighs deeply and asks "How long will it take till we reach the destiny." "I don't know. Maybe ten minutes." For a slight moment there is silence. The tension is filling the car. Luckily they reach their destiny five minutes later and without any bigger problems they deal with the anomaly.

Then a week goes by and Jenny does spend a lot of time with Dr. Alexander Morrison. Cutter couldn't fail to notice that and he really doesn't like that. Jealousy arises in him and he can't control that. Every time Morrison talks to him Cutter is really unfriendly and lets him no that he doesn't like him. Jenny is sitting in her office when Dr. Alexander Morrison enters her office. "Hello Jenny. Are you busy right now?" "Um no not really. What can I do for you?" " I was wondering if you might would have dinner with me tonight." "Oh I … tonight…. I…" Dr Morrison interrupts her and reveals his thoughts. "Is it because of the professor?" "No No No… well I don't know." "Then you should find out don't you think. Tell me when you change your mind. Maybe the offer still stays then." After that he leaves her office. Jenny is lost in her thoughts. She thinks about Cutter and then she decides to pay Cutter a visit in his office.

"Am I interrupting Cutter?" "No come in." "What are you doing." " I am trying to find a reason why the anomalies show up." "Are you successful." " No unfortunately not. Is there any particularly reason for your visit or are you just showing me my incompetence as a scientist?" "Oh come on you are not incompetent Cutter." "Yeah but they got a new scientist. What does that say about me hmm?" "Well you are not just a scientist you are also a good dinosaur hunter. Dr. Morrison is just a Scientist. So I would say you win." "Hmm. So is there something else you want? Don't get me wrong not that I am complaining about your presence." "Well I could guess if I would know it better you want to get rid of me." "No I just don't like Morrison and you seem to like him very much." She raises an eyebrow and explains him "I am just friendly Cutter and so should you be." "Nope. I won't be nice to him. I don't like him." "Well lets change the topic okay. I.. um… do you fancy a drink?" "Now?" "Yeah… if you like." Cutter starts to smile and enjoys teasing her "Hmm….. okay but I am not quite sure what this is. Is this a….. you know date." " Okay forget it Cutter." She is already about to leave but he stops her by grabbing gentle her arm. He knows that he can't push his luck to hard. "No come on. Wait I am just kidding. I just need to turn down the computer." He says and looks at her and she smiles happily back at him. Cutter and Jenny walk through the ARC. Shortly before they enter the exist they meet Abby and Connor. Connor looks at them and says "Hey guys what are you two doing?" Cutter answers him "Well we are…" and then Jenny finishes his sentence "having a drink." "Cool. That sounds great. Can Abby and I join you." "Sure why not." says a disappointed Jenny. So they all go into a bar which is 10 minutes away from the ARC. They are all sitting on a bench for four people. Cutter sits next to Jenny. " Well I will order drinks what do you want?" They all want a beer. When Cutter is already about to order Jenny says "Wait I will help you carry it." then she goes after Cutter. Abby looks annoyed at Connor. He sense that and asks " You are not alright?" "Connor I am perfectly fine. What is wrong with you. I am sure Jenny and Cutter wanted to be alone. We shouldn't be here were are just interfering." "Why should they want to be alone Abby. More company more fun." Abby shakes her head and sighs really deep. Then Jenny and Cutter come back with the drinks. The all heave their bottles and say "Cheers"


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow they all enjoy each other. They all laughing and having a lot of fun. They laugh especially about Connor. The music box starts to play a slow love song and after Connor imitate Darth Vader again. Cutter has enough of that so he asks Jenny "Do you…um… want to dance?" Jenny is really surprised by his action and with a smile upon her face she says "Yeah I would like to dance."

Slowly Cutter and Jenny move closer on the dance floor. They never have been that physical close and neither of them would want that to change. There is no space between them. She rests her head on his shoulder. Jenny has never felt so save in someone arms. She could get accustomed to that. It is also the same with Cutter. The only thing that is in his mind is just how good she feels in his arms. He gently strokes her back. After dancing to more two songs Jenny clears her throat and says "I am thirsty and I think we should look after Abby and Connor." "Okay lets get back to the table." Connor and Abby were already gone when they come back. Cutter looks for Connor and Abby and then he says "So seems like Sid and Nancy were bored." "Yeah. I think we should go too. It is late." "Okay." Cutter pays the bill and he and Jenny leave the bar together.

Now they are standing outside the bar and Cutter says "It was a nice evening. I enjoyed it." Jenny smilingly watches him and agrees "Yeah so did I." Cutter is intoxicated by her and the alcohol and now he is brave enough to take the next step. "We should repeat that. Maybe without Sid and Nancy." with a hearty laughter she does give her consent to that "Yeah definitely. If I hear that .." now she is speaking with a deeper voice "Luke I am your father once more I will scream." Cutter just nods and looks into her eyes. All he can think about is how it would feel to kiss her. He maybe will risks a rebuke but a situation like that will perhaps never arise again. He need to take that chance. He leans closer to her and softly he kisses her lips in a gentle way. She responses his kiss and put her hand one his fast beating heart. For a moment they are just standing there and enjoy each other and the kiss. Then Cutter withdraws and asks in a tender way "Shall I take you home Claudia?" The moment it was spoken out he realises what he just did. He starts to feel guilty and looks ashamed to her.

"Jenny I am so so sorry. I didn't mean to." Jenny lowers her head and she starts to feel upset but she doesn't want to let it show to Cutter. But somehow the disappointment was written all over face. She tries to keep her countenance and in a very very cold tone she tells him " I find myself home. Thank you. See you at work." She turns around and gets into a taxi. Cutter is looking after her and can't believe what just happened.

She starts to cry when she goes home. Right in her corridor is a mirror. She looks into the mirror and speaks loud to herself. "How could you be so stupid and naïve. What the hell happened to you. Now you are even crying because of him. OF HIM. Forget him. He doesn't want you. Never have. Never will. Have some dignity Jennifer for God's sake. You never run after a man and now it won't start. Strike Cutter off your head." She wipes off her tears and undress herself. Then she goes into her bedroom. She is holing up in her bed and she deeply regrets that she asks him out. She wishes that that never happened. She can't handle being second best and she won't be his rebound girl. She deserves much better.

Cutter opens his door and feels really bad. He goes into the kitchen and takes a beer out of the fridge and then he places himself on his couch. _What is wrong with you. How could you do that to her. Now you have lost her. She won't forgive that you idiot. It is your own fault. You don't deserve her. She won't even talk to you anymore. Is it really so hard for you to memorise her name._ He drinks his beer and is really angry with himself. He can't believe that he did that. He really wishes that he could undo that.

That night was a sleepless night for both of them.

Next day at the ARC

Cutter waits for Jenny at the doorway. When he sees her coming he walks towards her. Jenny isn't pleased to see him because she intended to avoid him for today but Cutter puts a spoke in her wheel. Now he is standing right in front of her and tells her "Jenny listen to me. I didn't mean to. I am really sorry and I promise that it won't happen again. Can't we pretend it never happened?" Jenny isn't able to control herself. She is so angry with him and she really can't believe that he has the impudence to ask her to forget it. Like it is no big deal. So she starts to gripe at him "You can't possibly be serious! What is wrong with you? You really think that I can just forget that Cutter. Are you nuts? I will tell you something and you better listen very carefully because I won't repeat myself. I will never ever go out with you again. Our relation will be only based on a colleague relation and that is it." Without another word she goes into her office and leaves an emotionally wounded Cutter behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day

Cutter enters the main hall and he sees Jenny and Morrison standing side by side and they are laughing. Cutter mumbles to himself "It's absolutely sickening." Stephen is just little away from him and asks "What did you say?" "Nothing." "Are you okay?" "I am fine. Couldn't be better." Stephen is looking questioning at Cutter. "Come on. You can tell me. What has happened between you and her?" Stephen asks and points to Jenny. Cutter sighs deeply and says "I called… her…. Claudia again." "Oh. Well that is not good. Bloody hell! You made a big mistake my friend." in this situation Stephen claps Cutter on the shoulder."You are damn right. I ruined everything." sniffs Cutter and goes away.

At the same time Jenny and Morrison are talking

Jenny touches his arm and smiles at him. "Alex I was wondering if your offer still stands?" "It does. What about at 8 o'clock at nineties. It is a nice cosy restaurant." "Yeah I know that." "Good then we are having diner tonight." "Yes we are." Dr. Morrison goes back into his own office. Jenny is still standing in the hall. Cutter is looking at her and he can't control himself anymore.

He storms right through to her. Without a warning he starts to gripe at her. "So what is that? You are really going man after man. Right? Did you told him that last night your lips were on mine." Jenny is close before too loose control. Wouldn't they be in the ARC she would have slap him right in his arrogant face without hesitation. But right here she has to keep a cool head.

"Well as I see it you were kissing your beloved decent Claudia Brown last night. Right? At least that is what you said." " I told you before and I still mean it. I didn't mean to. It was a slip-up and it won't happen again." "But you said it. You made it clear with whom you want to be and it is definitely not me." " Jenny Look…I…Can't we talk about it. You really do misunderstand. " " should we talk?" "Why? For God's sake because I enjoyed yesterday and so did you. You kissed me back. Remember?" "Don't flatter yourself. Cutter." "So you didn't like it." "No. I didn't. The only reason I kissed you was because I was a bit drunk."

"Oh Jenny come on. That's a lie and you know it. You are just dating that idiot to get back at me." "How dare you. I will tell you something. Stop interfering in my life Cutter we are done. Who I am dating or not is none of your business." "What? Are you out of your mind woman. Stop making a fool of yourself. You are dating that idiot because you are angry with me." "You are really unbelievable are making a fool of yourself because you don't see the truth." "What truth?" " See this is what I mean you can't even admit it. You are still in love with that woman even if only you and your insane wife know about her maybe you should check your mental health. Now if you excuse I have to work."

So Jenny rushes into her own office and Cutter is still standing in the main hall. He shakes his head and looks after Jenny. Then Connor goes to Cutter to talk about Jenny. "Hey professor are you okay?" "Why should I not be okay Connor? Why is everybody asking me that?" "Uh….. maybe because you… and Jenny were…. fighting a minute ago." Cutter has no intention to talk to Connor about that and so he vents his frustration on Connor. "Yeah. Well how did you know? At least I argue with a woman instead of just dote on someone." Then Cutter realises that this was mean and unfair. So he tries to calm the waves. "Connor I am sorry. I didn't mean to insult you. I am just angry with me and her. I had a really bad day. Do you think you can forgive me?" he looks at Connor. "Forget it! Well….um.. I better go back… to work. " Connor sees that Cutter is in a bad mood today so he goes back to work. Then Cutter goes back into his office.

Jenny sits at her desk and unexpectedly Abby shows up. "Hi Jenny." says Abby with a big smile on her face. Jenny seems to be a bit irritate and smilingly she says "Hi Abby." "So won't you tell me what I missed yesterday." "I don't know what you mean." "Yes you know. Are you and Cutter….you know…" "No we are not." "Why what happened. Yesterday you seemed fine." Jenny heaves a sigh and "Abby I really…..Whatever. He called me Claudia again." "Oh God no." "Yes he did after we….. after we… kissed." Abby starts to laugh and Jenny looks in a shocked way to her. "Jenny I am sorry but come on you know him. He is a bit crazy. I am sure that he didn't do that on purpose." "Are you kidding. A bit crazy. He is nuts." "And now." "Nothing. Except that I have a date tonight" "Nothing? So you will be angry with him and punish him by dating another man." "Abby for the record it has nothing to do with Cutter and now I have to work if you excuse me." "Fine. But Jenny." Abby waits till Jenny lifts her head. "What Abby?" "Cutter is a good man and think about all he went through. It has been rough for him. I am convinced that he likes you and not just because you are looking like someone else." With his words Abby left Jenny's office. Now Jenny is torn. Abby is right. Indeed Cutter went through a lot but she can't be his second best. She never will be.

At Cutter office

Shortly before Morrison goes to diner with Jenny he visits Cutter in his office." Here Professor. Some results. Maybe you can use them." Cutter murmurs in his beard "I don't think so." "Excuse me." " I didn't say anything." " I am pretty sure you did." "You must mistaken." says Cutter in a rough voice. "Am I?" asks Morrison and Cutter responds really annoyed "Yes" "Well do you have a problem me going out with Jenny?" "Frankly I do have." "Really?" "Yeah really." "But that is none of your business I guess professor. Anyway I want you to back off. I would appreciate that." "What are you suggestion here?" "Well I am suggestion that she is no longer interested in you. And to back off." This is too much to take for Cutter. He steps closer to Morrison and hits him really hard. Morrison falls back and he starts to bleed right on his eyebrow. At the same time Jenny passes by Cutters office and sees how he punches Morrison. Jenny runs to Morrison and helps him to get up. "Alex are you okay?" asks Jenny Morrison. "Yes I am okay. I just need a cloth to wipe away the blood." "Lets go into my office. I will disinfect your wound." Without even looking at Cutter Jenny leaves his office with Morrison.


	5. Chapter 5

In Jenny's office

"Sit down here Alex." Then he places himself on a chair. Jenny searches for some cloths. She finds them and goes to Morrison. Softly she wipes away the blood from his forehead. "I am so sorry Alex. I don't know what has gotten into him." he looks into her eyes and says "I know …. he is jealous. Who can blame him for that." Jenny is confused and she is not hungry anymore. So she tells him " I think we better postpone the dinner. Okay?" "If this is what you want." "Yeah I think I should talk to him." "Well then I will go home and rest." "Good. See you tomorrow." She is almost outside the door when she hears his voice. "Jenny?" "Yeah." "Is this thing between us going anywhere or not because frankly I have the feeling that you…don't want that to evolve like I want that to evolve." "It is a bit soon to say don't you think. I mean we barely know each other." Morrison looks directly into her eyes "You are so beautiful and yes we don't know each other but what I have seen so far is very impressive. I really like you." She smiles bashfully at him and says "Thank you for that compliment. I see you tomorrow."

After that Jenny is full of anger and rushes into Cutters office. "Who do you think you are? How could you hit him Cutter?" She crosses her arms and is awaiting an answer or explanation of him. Cutter clears his throat and answers her " He is an idiot. Is that enough?" "No. Don't you have a better explanation. You had no right to hit him." Cutter looks callous to her and utters "I don't care!" Jenny can't believe what she hears and wants to know "Cutter. Why did you hit him?" Cutter breaths hard and stands up.

"You know damn well why I hit him." Jenny doesn't look satisfied and raises her voice "That is not an excuse Cutter. You have no claim on me." Cutter sighs and recognizes that they go round in circles." Jenny I give up! What do you want?" "I want you to leave me alone." Cutter shakes his head and questioning he looks Jenny in the eye. "Why do you have to ruin everything." " I ruin everything? You ruined everything Cutter not me. You always call me Claudia. Remember? May you asks yourself how you would feel if I call Michael." "Do we have to get down that road again?" "Why can't you see that we are over." "And why can't you forget what happened. How can I make up for that Hmm?" "You can't." She is about to leave when Cutter holds her back. He does grip her arm and with a faltering voice he says "Jenny please." he looks into her eyes and she almost give in to the temptation of leaning closer and kissing him. But she can't give in. He did hurt her too much. She raises her voice and says "Cutter for the last time stop interfering in my life." "So this is it." "Yes" Jenny goes and leaves a heartbroken Cutter behind.

Since that Cutter and Jenny are barely speaking to each other. They only talk to each other if it is necessary. Cutter starts to ignore her and sometimes he really treats her wrong.

Few weeks later

The anomaly alert sounds and Connor, Abby, Stephen, Cutter, Jenny and Morrison are standing beside the ADD. Cutter feels uncomfortable around Jenny and Morrison. He is incapable of not showing his dislike against Morrison. Cutter informs him "Morrison you have no business here." " Professor I have no intention to hunt after dinosaurs. I am a real scientist so I deal with the anomalies. In contrast to you I try to solve the problem instead of play a cat-and-mouse game with the dinosaurs." Before Cutter could answer him Connor screams "It is in the British museum." So Stephen, Cutter, Connor, Abby and Jenny are on their way to the British museum. Unfortunately for Cutter and Jenny they have to be in one car. Jenny feels uncomfortable and so does Cutter. No one says a word till Jenny has enough and says "Cutter this is ridiculous. Will you ever talk to me again?" Cutter does still ignore her and that really infuriate her. "Cutter I am talking to you." "You said leave alone and now you have it. Deal with it." Jenny is speechless and so they spend the rest of the journey in silence.

The team gets to know Sarah and now Sarah joins the team and helps Cutter to design a prediction model. Jenny spends a lot of time with Morrison. Sometimes Cutter watches her with him and it breaks his heart.

At Cutters office

Sarah and Cutter are working together. They want to design a prediction model. Cutter and Sarah understand each other and of course Jenny is aware of that. Jenny passes by Cutters office and sees how close Sarah and Cutter are. They are standing side by side and huddle together to make a progress in the anomaly research. That's what James told her and now she can see that with her own eyes. When she sees that she feels a touch of jealousy inside her. She decides not to do that to herself and go back into her own office.

Jenny can't believe what she saw. _Cutter and Sarah. I wonder how he calls her maybe Celine. Okay Jenny that is enough concentrate and stop thinking about Cutter._

Ten minutes later somebody knocks at her door. "Come in." Then Abby enters Jenny's office and asks "Hey Jenny are you busy right now." "Not more than usually. What do you want?" "Nothing special. Just want to….. chat with you." " About what?" " Hmm maybe about you and Morrison." "You are too curious young lady. Haven't your mother told you to mind your own business?" Abby shakes her head. "If you are so interested in that I will tell you. We went out a couple of times and it was…..it was…. nice." "Nice!" is Abby asking "Yes nice." "So?" "Nothing. Abby I will keep that on ice." "Why?" Jenny sighs deeply and the she complains about Morrison "He is an idiot. We talked about anomalies and Cutter and he thinks he knows everything. He is so arrogant and corny and conceited." " Yeah no one liked him except you." then they both start to laugh.

"Abby can I asks you something?" "Sure" "Is there… something going on…. between …..Sarah and Cutter?" "Not that I know. I think Stephen has a little crush on her. He spends more time in Cutters office than Cutter does." says Abby smilingly "Hmm" "Why are you so interested" " No reason" "Hmm" Abby stares at her and Jenny complains "Don't look at me like that! ….Okay… Fine maybe I am a bit…. jealous." "Do tell!" says Abby grinning "Nevertheless it doesn't change anything between me and Cutter." "Jenny you are really stubborn. Even so it would be better if the two of you smooth over your differences. It would make the working atmosphere so much better." "I don't know what you mean Abby." "Anyhow you should talk to him." Jenny looks defiantly at Abby and says " I will think about that." Abby shakes her head and sighs annoyed. Then she leaves a thoughtful Jenny behind.

An hour later the anomaly alert sounds. Jenny almost runs into the hallway and asks Connor "Where is the anomaly?" Connor clears his throat and says „"It is wait a second …. uh….. It is in a deserted factory. The journey will take an hour." "We should go then." says Jenny and makes Connor to hurry up. Then Cutter enters the hallway and decides "Connor, Abby and Stephen. You all come with me." Jenny looks questioning at Cutter and inquires "And what is with me Cutter?" "We don't need you there. There will be no one to brief. The factory is deserted so we don't need you. Anyhow I am sure that Morrison will be happy if you offer him your company." Without any other word Cutter leaves with the team and without Jenny. Now Jenny is really angry with him. _How dare of him. This man is unbelievable. But fine I have better things to do. _With this thoughts she walks into her office.


	6. Chapter 6

After a few weeks more Cutter is able to show Lester some results. "So professor tell me about your breakthrough." Cutter sighs deeply and starts to explain "Well I design a anomaly prediction model with the help of Dr. Page and from now on we can predict the anomalies." "Really?" Cutter nods and says "Yeah we will predict anomalies." "That is interesting." Then someone knocks at the door.

Lester knows that it is Morrison and says "Come in." Morrison nods to Lester and then to Cutter. "Hello James. Professor." Lester sits down and in a cold tone he informs Morrison "Dr. Morrison I have to inform you that your services is no longer required." "Why? I…" Lester cuts him off "You were just here because of the minister and you didn't make any advances in knowledge. Ergo you are released. All you did was flirting with Miss Lewis. ….Oh and… close the door behind you."

Morrison reacts with a sense of outrage and leaves the ARC. Cutter is still in Lester's office. James looks to Cutter and says " Haven't you something to do?" Without saying any more Cutter goes back into the hall. Stephen, Abby, Connor and Sarah are also there. Stephen goes to Cutter and asks "Cutter what happened? Morrison didn't look happy." "Morrison is out." "Good he was an idiot." mentions Stephen

Jenny goes into Lester's office. "James I heard Cutter and Dr. Page are progressing in the anomaly research." "Yes Jenny as far as I know they are able to predict anomalies." "Good. So what is with Morrison?" "Well I released him from his service." Jenny sigh deeply and seems to be relieved because over the last weeks he really annoyed her. "Great." Then they hear the anomaly alert. Jenny goes into to hallway and asks Connor. "Where is it?" Connor is working on the ADD and says "Bare with me. Got it. It is near the forest. The journey will take 25 minutes." Jenny turns around and sees that Cutter is going back into his office. Jenny speaks up and asks "Aren't you coming Cutter?" Cutter stops and and he turns around. He really wants to avoid because he doesn't feel comfortable around her. "I have to work. You go with Stephen, Connor and Abby." Jenny doesn't want another row so she accepts that and leaves with the others. But somehow she is disappointed. She thought that everything could be the way it was but she is mistaken.

The team dealt with the anomaly and now they are on their way back to the ARC. Jenny is driving the car and Stephen is sitting besides her. Connor and Abby are on the backseat and Connor tries to explain why science fiction movies are better than romances. Stephen clears his throat and enquires "Jenny. I know that it is none of my business but don't you think you should talk to Cutter. He is still upset about what happened." Jenny rolls her eyes and in annoyed tone of voice she clarifies "You are right. It is none of your business and forgive me but I won't take an advice from someone who cheated on his best friend. Stay out of this!" "Well I can't because you are the reason why he is feeling bad." "That is not my problem." "I really don't understand why he is keen on you." "Well and that is not your problem." From this moment on there was silence in the car.

Finally they reach the ARC and Jenny goes back into her office. Stephen goes to Cutter and tells him what happened in the car. "Ok Stephen. Let me get this right you talked with her about me and told her that I am upset. Why?" Cutter face shows his disbelieving. Stephen looks rueful and tires to explain "Because I don't like seeing you so. I wanted to help you." "Since when do you care about me and my feelings?" "That is unfair. I tried to explain and I apologized for that what happened." "Yeah but still it did happened…. You know what…. just leave her alone okay…. And don't try to help me again."

Late in the evening

Cutter and Sarah are together in his office and they are working on the prediction model. "Cutter can I ask you something." "Yeah" "Are you upset about something?" "What do you mean?" Sarah sighs deeply and " I mean I have seen you with Jenny. And I see the way you look at her." "I am looking to you too." "Yes but not in this way." Cutter sighs and Sarah asks him "Were you involved with her? "Well no not really. No" "What about a drink. I think you can use one." "Yeah that is a good idea."

They are going to the exit together and Jenny can see them from her office. Somehow that hurts her but otherwise she went out with Morrison. She shouldn't care anymore about Cutter and she really wishes she could stop caring about. But this crazy man has something. There is still an attraction she feels for Cutter she can't deny. Also Stephen sees Sarah and Cutter together.

Next day

Cutter is in his office when Stephen shows up. Without a warning Stephen starts to gripe at Cutter. "Is this your revenge or what?" "What are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles." "You went out with Sarah!" "Yeah I did " "Why " "Because she asks me" "But Cutter you knew that I wanted to ask her to go out me." " Yeah and where is the problem." "Well I thought she is not your type. I thought Jenny is." "What is your problem Stephen? I just had a drink with her it wasn't a date we talked and that was it. " "Oh is that so." "Hey I tell you something you can believe me or not. I don't care." "So you are not interested in her Cutter?" "No. Why do you think so?" "I don't know Cutter. Hey do you want a coffee too?" "Yeah"

Stephen leaves his office to get some coffee. Cutter is still irritated. He can't believe that Stephen thinks that he is interested in Sarah. _Does it look like that? Maybe Jenny will be jealous. Oh come on you are chasing rainbows. It's too late. _

Cutter is working on the model till Connor shows up. "Hi professor. I wanted to see how it goes." "See how what goes?" asks Cutter him with a questioning facial expression. " The prediction model. Are there any…. you know ….uh… anomalies somewhere?" Connor steps forward and is right in front of the model. Then Cutter reminds him "The model is damageable. Don't touch it!" Connor steps back and says "Okay I wont touch it. What is with the anomaly?" "Maybe maybe not." says Cutter and shrugs his shoulders. Connor is wide-eyed and responses "Cool." Now Cutter leans closer to the model and then he looks to Connor and says " I think I have an anomaly for you. There is an old electric company. Search the area and tell me that I am right." "Okay who should I take with me?" "Take Abby and Stephen with you." "What about Jenny?" "What about Jenny?" "Should I ask her if she want to come with us?" "Do whatever you want."

Cutter is right with his prediction. An anomaly shows up but without any dangerous incidents. So the team return to the ARC. Abby says to Jenny, Connor and Stephen "We should congratulate Cutter. He was right again." Connor and Stephen agree with her and they go to Cutter. Jenny is about to go back into her office when Abby runs after her and asks "Won't you come with us Jenny. I am sure Cutter will appreciate your presence." Jenny crosses her arms and starts to get nervous. "No Abby. I … This is not a good idea." "Come on Jenny. This is the best way to settle your differences." "I'd better not. It might turn out to be wrong." "As you will but someday you need to talk with him. It can't go on like that. Is it so hard for you to give in?" "Why should I? Why can't he?" "Fine I will go now see you later."

Connor , Abby and Stephen congratulate Cutter because the prediction was right. Then Cutter goes to Abby and asks "Was Jenny with you?" " Yeah but she had to work. you know writing reports and stuff like this." Abby is feeling uncomfortable because she can see the disappointed look in Cutters eyes. "Yeah whatever." Cutter steals away and thinks about Jenny. _It won't be getting any better I really need to get her out of my mind. She doesn't care about me and why should she I treated her wrong. She doesn't want anything to do with me. _

Later that day

Jenny is thinking about Cutter. _Maybe Abby is right. I should talk to him_. _We are adults and it must be possible to be speak sense with him. _

Jenny is on her way to Cutter. She wants to calm the waves. Morrison is gone and after all she thinks that she and Cutter can act normal from now on. She believes that finally it's all water under the bridge. She stops right in front of his door. She takes a deep and long breath and the she knocks.

She hears Sarah voice from inside saying "Come in". Jenny enters the office. Sarah looks to Jenny and with a big smile she says "Hi Jenny. How are you?" "I am fine. Thanks. Do you know where Cutter is?" "He, Stephen, Connor and Abby are on the road." "Oh um ha. May I ask where exactly they are?" "Well as far as I know they pursue a lead. They are somewhere in the forest. Someone has seen a dinosaur there." "Why didn't they tell me." Sarah is looking irritated at Jenny and says "Maybe there was no time to inform you." Jenny scowls and tells Sarah "Yeah maybe. I leave work for the day. See you tomorrow." "Oh jenny I am sure Cutter didn't mean to forget about you." "He never means to." "Excuse me" "Long story Sarah." "I have time. Come on. I can see that there is something between you and him." "There is nothing between him and me you can have him." Jenny sounds harder than she wanted to. "Jenny I didn't…" but Jenny was already gone so she could not hear Sarah .

After that Jenny goes home and takes a hot bath. She feels aggrieved because the team went out without her. She thinks to herself _This time Cutter went to far. How could he dare. He really crossed the line. This will have consequences. He is acting like a child. As for me he can go to hell. He has no right to shut me off._


	7. Chapter 7

Next day at the ARC

Sarah informs Cutter that Jenny was looking for him yesterday. "Really she was looking for me. Did she said what she wanted?"Cutter looks curious at her. "No Cutter she didn't. She was just asking for you." "Not a single hunch?" Sarah turns away from Cutter and the tone in her voice sounds really annoyed."No Cutter." "Well what does she want?" "I don't know but I have an idea." "Really?" says Cutter and smiles at her. Sarah gives him a bitter smile "Yeah. How about that? You go to her and ask her yourself because I don't know. So stop asking me Cutter." Sarah screams angrily the last sentence. Cutter realises that he annoyed Sarah and tries to calm her down. "Okay. No need to fall in rage. I will sit down and work and I won't ask you again." "Good Cutter. I get myself a cop of coffee. Do you want some too." "No thank you." Sarah goes away and now Cutter is sitting alone in his office.

He takes a pen and plays with it around because he is nervous and curious. Cutter struggles with himself because he doesn't know if he wants to know what she wanted. It could be good or bad for him. At least he knows that Morrison and Jenny are not involved anymore and he is really happy about that. _I am sure that she never had a real interest in Morrison. She wanted to get back at me for calling her Claudia. Maybe she changed her mind and give us a try…_He images how it would be if they would be a couple. Every time he thinks about he can feel her soft lips on his own lips and it always makes him shiver.He wants to kiss her again so badly. Then he remembers how disappointed and hurt she was when he called her Claudia and then he becomes despondent. _Don't be ridiculous she made it clear that there is no way to be together. She will never be yours. You messed up the whole thing…. Whatever I have nothing to loose. I will go to her and ask her what she wanted. _

So Cutter goes to Jenny's office and knocks at her door. Then he hears her voice saying. "Come in." Cutter opens the door and enters her office. For a moment there is silence. Cutter just looks at her and thinks to himself _She is so beautiful. _Jenny looks back at him and starts to tremble but she tries to hide that. Somehow there is still a huge attraction to him and she can barely deny that but on the other hand she is still angry with him. Not just because of the whole Claudia thing also about yesterday and she is frustrated with the way he treads her. He completely ignores her. She really hates that. She is a part of the team and he didn't bother to tell her that they went out to search in the forest for a creature. _Maybe he lost all interest in me. Maybe he is with someone else…. Whatever I don't care. He never wanted me anyway. So stop thinking about that Jennifer. _

Jenny takes a deep breath and asks him in a neutral voice" What do you want Cutter?" Cutter is looking doubtfully at her." Jenny I thought you wanted to see me. Sarah said.." Then Jenny cuts him off. "Why didn't you inform me that you were searching a creature in a forest?" Her anger starts to boil and from the tone in her voice you can clearly guess that she is angry. She is about to lose her temper. Cutter maybe sometimes misses a trick but he could always tell when Jenny was angry and right now she is. He is aware that he carefully needs to over think what he will say. He clears his throat and tries to keep cool and collected. " Well uh… I thought …. You wouldn't want to go with us." That is the best thing that come to his mind. How should he tells her that he can't be near to her because it hurts him. Since he called her Claudia he doesn't speak much to her to make sure that something like that won't happen again. He just doesn't know how he should interact with her. Danger is always at hand because she has a talent to misunderstand him. Jenny crosses her arms and her facial expression changes from being angry into being total pissed off with Cutter."Oh Doctor guessed that?" "Uh I….." Jenny can't hold her continence and yells at him."You could have ask Cutter!" Cutter feels hard done by Jenny and he is furious. She started that all not him. She went out with Morrison. She wanted to be left alone. _Whatever I do I can never please her. She's the limit. _She really pushes his buttons.

He steps forward and leans closer to her. They are just centimetre apart from each other. He feels her breath on his bristly chin. He really has the urge to kiss her. He desires her and it is pointless to deny that but also she is too vigorous for him. She makes him crazy. And before Cutter is able to say anything Jenny starts to yell at him again. "I really have enough of you Cutter. You need to change your behaviour or I will quit. I don't think that I can work with you any longer if you are constantly ignoring me all the time. I can't take that anymore. " The hurtful tone in her voice underline the way she feels. For a moment Cutter is speechless. His heart misses a beat. He didn't know what he was expecting when he got in here but that was the last thing. For the first time he realises that his behaviour really have hurt her. She did let the mask slip and Cutter feels guilty because now he sees the real Jenny. He regrets his behaviour deeply. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

Jenny regrets what she just said. She doesn't want to sound sentimental or weak. She doesn't need his pity and the last thing she wants him to know is that she is hurt. He recollect himself and says " I am sorry Jenny. It won't happen again and from now on I will inform you about side trips like that and I will stop ignoring you if this is what you want." She moves away from him and says"Good." Then both fall into a pondering silence till Cutter clears his throat and says " I should go now." But he doesn't go. He hopes that she stops him from going away but he is mistaken. Jenny just looks at him and doesn't say a word. Deep inside her she has the urge to stop him from leaving her office because she wants to be in his company. She missed him but she can't forgive him. She is too stubborn. But she struggles with herself and right before she opens her mouth the anomaly alert sounds.

Cutter, Jenny, Connor, Abby, Stephen and Sarah are standing right in front of the ADD. Connor watches the ADD and then he says by looking to Cutter "Uh the anomaly is in the forest." Cutter nods and then he decides what to do. "Good Abby, Connor and Jenny you are coming with me. Stephen and Sarah you will make sure that the prediction I made this morning is right. Okay." Cutter wants to show Stephen that he has no interest in Sarah and so he thinks that this is a good opportunity for them to be together. Everybody agrees and they are all on their way.

Connor, Jenny, Abby and Cutter reach their destiny. They sight the anomaly and then they see something unbelievable and frightening.


	8. Chapter 8

The team can't believe what their eyes get to see. The anomaly is the biggest anomaly they have ever seen. Before anyone can say anything they see how two grown raptors come out of the anomaly and they are making loud sounds. Connor is still fascinated by the size of the anomaly. He touches Abby's arm and asks "Do you see that? They both went through the anomaly…. together. This anomaly is ….so….. big." Cutter gets the weapons and gives one to Abby. Cutters eyes are chasing the raptors. Abby takes a look at Conner and shrugs her head. "Really Connor. We have all seen it. The anomaly is big but we have a kind of raptor problem here. Don't you think?" without giving him a chance to respond she loads the weapons with anaesthetic and then they point the guns at the raptors. They need to hurry because one of the raptors runs directly towards to Jenny who is standing a bit apart from the others. She starts to quake with fear and screams "Will somebody please shoot that thing!" Then the gunshots are sounding through the forest and a lot of birds leave the trees. Both raptors fall down because they are dazed. Cutter sees that Jenny is still anxious. He goes to her and he looks concerned at her. "Are you okay Jenny?" She rubs her hands and gives him an answer whisperingly "I am fine." Their eyes met and Cutter thinks for a moment that he should take her in his arms to give her some comfort. She is really scared but he can't make up his mind to do that. _It is quite likely that she doesn't want that._ But somehow her eyes speak a different language. Jenny wishes that he would take her in his arms. She is longing for some comfort. She knows that nothing happened to her but she is still afraid. She loves her job but she will never get used to the creatures. She was frightened by that raptor but she would never admit that or ask Cutter for comfort. Cutter steps closer to her and softly he touches her arm and then they hear Connor calling Cutter. Cutter turns around and goes to Abby and Connor. They heave the raptors on a wheelbarrow and bring them back. After that they still guard the anomaly to make sure nothing else comes through. Also Jenny is there to guard the anomaly.

After some minutes Abby taps at Connors shoulder and says "Connor I forget something in the car. Will you help me?" Connor looks irritated at Abby and says in a annoyed way "Why…. no. There is no need to get back to the car." Abby points with her head to Cutter and Jenny and then Connor understands. He starts to smile and nods his head. Abby's voice is now a bit harsh when she says "Connor!" "Yeah right we will go to the car." Abby rolls her eyes and then they finally go back to the car to give Cutter and Jenny some space. Cutter clears his throat and asks "Are you sure you are alright." She put him off and indicates "Yes I am fine. Thank you."

Their eyes met again but Jenny looks away. She feels a bit uncomfortable. She crosses her arms and asks "Do think we can deal fairly with each other." Cutter nods his head and answers"Yeah I think we can do that." "Good. New start then " she says and joins hands with him. He takes her hand and adds " I am Nick Cutter and it is really nice to meet you." she smiles at him and in a warm and soft voice she tells him " I am Jenny Lewis and it is nice to meet you too." The situation between Cutter and Jenny relaxes and they get along quite well. They aren't tense anymore and enjoy each others company.

Some weeks later

It is late in the night and Cutter is sitting in his office. He is busy with the prediction model. Also Jenny is still at work. She yawns and then she stops writing reports. _It is time to go home._ So she leaves her office and goes to the exit. Then she sees that there is still light in Cutters office. She knocks at his door and hears his voice from inside saying "Come in." Cutter lifts his head and says "Hey how are you?" "I am fine thanks and you." "I am fine too." says Cutter with a big smile. He is pleasantly surprised by her visit. Jenny looks at him and says "You are working late." "So do you." is Cutters respond. Jenny wants to asks him about Claudia. She takes a deep breath and starts "Uh Cutter can I asks you something." "Sure." "Did you loved Claudia?" Cutter is staggered by her question. Cutter frowns because he doesn't know how to answer that. He starts to babble "Uh…. I don't know. I didn't know…. much about her… She was the first woman since Helen I had interest in." "Okay. Do you miss her?" asks Jenny because that really bothers her. He takes a moment to think about that and then he utters "Not anymore. Well I mean it is still confusing but now you are there." Jenny smiles pleasantly at him but she has another request. "So you wouldn't want to change me?" That is something that agonizes her since he called her Claudia after their kiss. He is flabbergasted by her bluntness but somehow he likes that about her. He collects himself and gives her the best answer he can. "No. You are okay the way you are." Jenny faces him and in a scandalized tone she asks "Okay?"

Cutter knows that she would react like that so he pushes it more "Yeah" Jenny looks expectantly at him and Cutter starts to laugh and then he says "Oh come on. I bet you would use those words for me too." She donates him a bewitching smile and by leaning closer to him she says in a flirting way" Hmm maybe you'll never know." Cutter goes to his table and suggests "Fine. Would you like to have a coffee?" " Yeah I'd love to!" he pours the cup with coffee and hand the cup to her. She drinks and so does he. "I think we are doing good. Cutter." "Yeah" for a moment there is silence and you could read in their eyes what they are both thinking. Cutter wants to reveal his feelings for her but he can't. The situation is good for everybody right now he won't risk to lose her again. He will slow down and see what happens. Also Jenny gets into a conflict. Somehow she believes him. Maybe he is really done with Claudia but otherwise she couldn't bear another rejection again. Anyway it is good how it is.

Jenny clears her throat and says "I should go home now. Good night Cutter." "Good night. See you tomorrow." With a smile upon her face she leaves his office and she leaves behind a satisfied Cutter.

Days later

Cutter is on his way to Jenny. The situation between them is good and he would want to ask if she maybe wants a drink tonight. He thought about that for a long time. Two months have past since the raptor incident and since that everything went fine. They even talked about Claudia. _Everything is fine _he thinks to himself on his way to Jenny _I didn't called her Claudia and she didn't went out with someone from work. _He is in a really good mood today. After all they are now able to close anomalies and Cutter wants to celebrate that. _I will ask if she would like to have a drink with me, Connor, Abby, Stephen and Sarah. Then there is no need to feel weird. _Her door is open and he can hear that she is having a conversation by telephone. He hears her saying. "I love you too. Bye." and then she hangs up.

Cutter can't believe what he just heard. He is devastated because that means she has another man again. _Great. That's what comes of it! How stupid of you to think that you and she could ever be together. It was crystal clear that she wouldn't be single for a long time. Face it. You never had a real chance with her._ Cutter is bemuses and he is stilling standing in front of her door. Jenny can see a shadow and steps outside her office and sights Cutter. She starts to smile. She is happy to see him and she is happy about the way their relation developed. She catches his eyes and plays nervously in her hair. "Cutter. Hi do you wanted to come to me?" _Don't let on anything! _He thinks to himself and then he babbles"Uh…..Yeah…I…eh." Jenny looks concerned at him and says"Well then… can I help you with something. You are looking upset. Did something happened." His heart is in his mouth. "No everything is fine." Jenny doesn't believe him and broaches the subject again "Are you sure Cutter? You are looking upset." He looks away and tries to avoid her eyes. He sighs and explains "Yeah. I am tired. That is all. There is something I want you to do." He wants her not near him for a while because he needs to digest that she loves another man. The thought of that breaks his heart. Jenny asks him "Okay good what is it?" She is really worried he doesn't seem to be himself today. She is sure that something bothers him but she won't urge him to tell her. "I want you to check out a place. I believe there was an anomaly ten years ago. Maybe there is still a creature." "Okay I take Connor and Abby with me." Cutter nods and Jenny leaves him. Cutter looks after her and then he goes back into his office reflectively.

Sarah is in Cutters office and waits for him. Cutter comes through the door and Sarah looks exciting to him. "You need to see this Cutter. I think I have another date for the prediction model." She looks expectantly at him but Cutter doesn't react like she wishes. "Well then record it." "Shouldn't you be happy for me. It is the first prediction I made on my own and I am convinced that I am right." "I am sorry. You did a good job." Sarah can see that he is upset. "Cutter what is wrong?" he sighs deeply and says " Nothing…. I don't know. I think Jenny … Do you know if Jenny is…. seeing someone?" Sarah shakes her head and answers "Well as far as I know she doesn't. Why?" Cutter drums his fingers on the table and babbles "Uh I heard how…. never mind. Do you know where Stephen is?" "Yes he went with Jenny, Connor and Abby." "Okay." Then he applies himself to his work.


	9. Chapter 9

At the same time where Jenny, Connor, Abby and Stephen are. They all prowl around the deserted house and search for a creature. Abby and Jenny search downstairs and Connor and Stephen upstairs. Abby takes advantage of the moment and tells Jenny "I am glad that you and Cutter worked it out." Jenny smiles at Abby "Yeah me too. Everything is fine between Cutter and me." Abby shoves her and says "Thank God! I hope it will remain that way." Jenny faces Abby in a sanguine way and with a big smile upon her lips she replies "Yeah it will. Nothing to worry about Abby." An hour later they finished the searching and drive back to the ARC.

Then Jenny goes to Cutter and informs him about that what happened. She enters his office and starts to smile. For a slight moment she watches him and she has butterflies in her stomach. This sends tingles down her spine. The last time she had such feelings were when Cutter kissed her. She steps closer to his desk and tells him "There was no creature. We searched thoroughly." He is still sitting at his desk but he lifts his head and looks at her. He can't help it. He needs to ask "Sure?" "Yeah believe it or not." says Jenny with a flirtingly smile.

She had a lot of time to think and she wants to develop the relation between them. That is why she tells him "God I am hungry. What about you. Would you like to have diner with me?" _Why is she doing that? She tells someone I love you and then asking me out for diner. How dare of her. _Cutter is not able to keep cool and so he raises his voice and asks in a angry way"Why me? Is your lover not there?" Jenny is shocked and confused. She has absolutely no idea where this came from.

She crosses her arms and in a arrogant way she responds "Excuse me." Cutter falls completely into rage. He stares at her and starts to yell at her "I mean the guy your were telling that you love him on the phone. Remember?"

Jenny is surprised by his words. She realises that he is jealous and she likes that but that doesn't give him a reason to snap at her. "Are you spying on me?" He feels caught and tries to defend himself. "I just overheard that….. Okay." Jenny snaps at him "For your information that was my father…. Cutter…. but nice we talked about it. Anyway it is not your business." Then she storms out of his office.

He can't believe that he is so dim-witted. He should apologize for that. He made a spectacle of himself and he doesn't know how he should explain that to her. He is still sitting at his desk and thinks about what happened._ Damn I am so stupid. Everything was fine and now? What should I tell her? How should I explain that?_

Same time in Jenny's office

She is sitting at her desks and tries to concentrate at the reports but she can't Cutter is always in her mind._ He is jealous. Somehow that is really sweet but otherwise he has no right to be. Come on Jennifer. Stop thinking about him. Focus. You have work to do._

An hour later

Cutter takes a deep breath and walks straight into Jenny's office. He doesn't knock at the door. He just enters her office and closes the door behind him. Jenny is sitting at her desk and writes a report for Lester. She lifts her head and looks right to Cutter. She is about to say something when Cutter cuts her off. " I am sorry. Jenny. My behaviour was wrong. I don't know what has gotten into me. I know that this is no concern of mine. I crossed a line and I am really sorry. It won't happen again."

Without another word he leaves her office and then the anomaly alert sounds. They assemble around the ADD and everybody is curious to know where the anomaly is. Conner concentrates and watches the ADD and finally he says "Uh … the anomaly is in the middle of London." Then Jenny sees exactly where the anomaly is and she realises that this is the building where her father works. The anomaly is in an insurance company.

She puts her hand on her mouth and looks shocked. Then she says "Oh God!" Connor looks surprised at her and asks "What is it Jenny?" Jenny voice shivers when she explains ""My father works there." Her heart sank. Cutter makes Connor and Abby to hurry up because he doesn't want to loose any time. Sarah and Stephen are not there. Cutter tries to call them but it is just the mailbox. _Probably they went out for diner. _Cutter thinks to himself.

Finally they are in the car. Abby is driving and Connor is besides her. Cutter and Jenny are sitting at the back seat. Jenny does nervously look out of the window. Cutter watches her and tries to calm Jenny down. " Maybe your father is not at work anymore." "Well I am sure he is." she sounded more harsh than she intended to be.

But she is afraid and she can't stop thinking about him. She couldn't bear if something happen to him because of an anomaly. Jenny bites her lips and she is shivering. Cutter retries to cheer her up. In a soft and warm way he tells her "Look at me Jenny." Then he waits till she catches his eyes and he continues "I assure you that your father is fine. Everything will be fine." She isn't sure about that but somehow Cutter managed to calm her down a bit. He takes her hand in his own hand and gives her hand a squeeze. She appreciates that he tries to ease her sorrow. Finally they reach their aim and Connor is able to modify where the anomaly is. "It is definitely in the tenth floor." he explains. Jenny tells them that her fathers office is in the tenth floor too and then they run to the lift. The fire alarm is on and a lot of people are running out of the building. Jenny tries to call her father but he doesn't answer his phone. Jenny is very worried about her father. She is tense and has a vacant expression. Abby steps closer to her and hugs her. Cutter wishes he could do something. The lift bell rings and then they enter the lift and Jenny pushes the button. She shifts from one foot to another. She is really nervous and is deep in her thoughts. _I hope that nothing happened to him. Please. Don't let anything happen to him._ Finally the lift stops and now they are on the tenth floor. The corridors are full with doors so Cutter wants to know "Jenny where is your father exactly." "He is in door number 136." "Good. Connor and Abby you two find and close the anomaly. Jenny and I will search her father." Connor and Abby do as they were told. Jenny and Cutter move forward to reach her fathers office.


	10. Chapter 10

Two minutes later they reach his office. Cutter opens the door and then he can sight a man lying on the ground and another man who is hunched over him. Jenny passes Cutter and runs to the man who is hunched over the other man. She starts to scram "Dad! Are you okay?" Then her father Bill stands up and Jenny fell round his neck. After a moment her father breaks loose from the hug and looks irritated to Jenny and asks "What are you doing here sweetheart?" Jenny chuckles relieved and says "Well this is my job." Bill spots Cutter and asks Jenny "Who is this?" Jenny answers "This is Professor Nick Cutter. He is my colleague."

Cutter moves forward and points to the man on the ground and asks "What happened to him." Jenny's father Bill looks to him and says "A thing I don't know what it was did that to him. The thing rammed him. He couldn't hold the balance and so he hits his head at the table. He is unconscious." Cutter nods and tells Bill "Okay. Try to wake him up. We need to get out of here."

In the meantime Cutter calls Abby and tells her what is going on. She explains that they closed the anomaly but there was definitely a creature incursion. Cutter lets her know that he knows that and that they found Jenny's father and his colleague. Also he tells her that they will meet at the lift in five minutes.

The unconscious man wakes up and blood is running from his forehead. The man relies on Bill and Cutter. They all move forward to the lift. Jenny makes sure that nobody else is in the building. Then they reach the lift. Unfortunately a creature stands at the end of the floor. It watches them and then it starts to run forward.

The creature is making his moves into Jenny's direction. The creature is really ugly. It looks like giant wild pig. Jenny is getting nervous and says "Cutter. I need some help here if you don't mind." Cutter asks Bill "Can you hold him alone?" "Yeah sure." is Bills answer. He can't see the creature because he faces the lift. The lift is in a alcove around the corner. Then Connor and Abby running to Jenny and they note that the creature is making his moves to Jenny. Conner drums against the wall and so he tries to distract it but somehow that doesn't work. It runs unswerving towards Jenny. She leans closer to the wall and anxiously she screams "Why always me?"

Without thinking too much Cutter places himself right in front of her. Also Bill heard Jenny screaming and now he sees what happens. The creature is standing right in front of Cutter now and he tries to scare it away with movements of his hands. But he has no success. Abby is still loading her gun and then Connor shoots the creature but dismissed it and because of the gunshots the creature is afraid and freaks out. It rams Cutter against the wall and then he falls down and lands on his hand. "..Ouch. ." says Cutter and Jenny helps him to get up. In a worried tone she asks "Are you alright Cutter." He sighs and says "Yeah I am fine."

Then Abby has load the gun and she shoots the creature and she says to Jenny "Connor and I will bring the creature back. You take the others down." Then Cutter, Jenny, her father and the man enter the lift. Finally they are out of the building.

The ambulance is already there and they take care of the man and of Cutter. Her father asks Jenny about the people he saw. "So you are working with them?" "Yes Dad. The other two people are Connor and Abby. I told you that this job is a bit unusually." Bill nods and continues "So Nick Cutter rescued you from that thing." Jenny's eyes starts to shine "Yeah he did." "Good man. I need to thank him for that." "Well it is his job. Dad." Bill pats her cheek and says "Alright then. Will you tell me what this was and where it came from?" Jenny raises an eyebrow and explains "I can't tell you that. You know that. I wish I could explain it but it is classified." She smiles at him and then he realises what happened today. His daughter could have get hurt today.

The expression in his eyes is censorious and he complains "You never mentioned that your job is that dangerous. Don't you think it is too dangerous. You can still work for me." Jenny then looks to Cutter who is sitting in a ambulance and smilingly she says "Dad I love my job and I have someone who is protecting me." Jenny's father sighs deeply and gives in "Yeah right. You should bring him to diner. He seems to be a good man. " Jenny rolls her eyes and explains "He is just my colleague Dad." He doesn't believe her and in a disbelieving way he says " Of course sweetheart. Well. I will go home now. Take care sweetheart and don't forget our dinner next week. Your mother will be back then." "I won't forget Dad." He gives her a kiss on her forehead and then Bill goes to Cutter and shakes hand with him. "Thank you. You risk your life for my daughter." Cutter nods and tells him "Hmm. It is my job." "Well I told Jenny she should bring you to diner someday. I would like to know more about you and your job." "Well what happened today does explain it almost all." "It was nice meeting you Nick." "It was nice meeting you too." Then Bill gets into his car and drives home.

Connor and Abby brought the creature back and went out of the building. Now the guards are watching the anomaly and the team can go back to the ARC.


	11. Chapter 11

Back at the ARC

Cutter is sitting in the treatment room on a bed. His hand is indeed sprained. The doctor bandages his hand and advises him to cool and rest his hand. After the doctor left Jenny shows up. Even if it was nothing to worry about she wants to see him. She places herself right in front of Cutter on a chair. In a soft and warm tone she asks "How is your hand?" Cutter nods and replies "Hmm Okay." They look into each other eyes. She moves with the chair closer to him and softly she takes his hand in her own hands. " I am sorry." whispers Jenny and Cutter asks her "Why?" Jenny looks at his hand and she gently strokes his hand. "It is my fault Cutter you protected me and that is why you got hurt." He nods and adds " Hmm. Yeah but it could be worse. Anyway you're worth it." Jenny smiles at him and says "Thank you Cutter." "You're welcome." For a moment there is silence. They enjoy each others company. But there is still something that bothers Jenny. She just doesn't know how to start. She clears her throat and let go of his hand. Cutter is disappointed because his hand felt so good in her hand and now she withdraws herself. He realises that there is something she wants to talk about.

Jenny withdraws a bit more and then she crosses her arms. She utters "So… you thought… I was involved with someone?" Cutter scratches his head and he feels caught. He doesn't know what to say. He starts to babble "Uh…Jenny no….. I….. don't….. know. Maybe…I…. " Jenny looks at him expectantly and then she asks him.

"Why are you jealous Cutter? Till that everything was perfect. We make good friends." Cutter doesn't know how he should tell her that he is in love with her. He is afraid that she may get it wrong and then they would start at zero again. He avoids her glance and tries to explain himself. "Jenny I …..Look huh." Jenny tries to catch his eyes and urges him "What Cutter? Say what you have to say." He takes his courage in both hands and starts "Okay. Here is the thing. I…am.. " Before Cutter can end his sentence they are interrupted by Sarah and Stephen.

Stephen goes to Cutter and slaps on Cutters back. "How are you?" "I am fine." is Cutter response. Sarah then tells Jenny "We heard what happened. Are you okay." "Yeah I am fine." Jenny can't help it she has to asks them "Where were you? Cutter called you. You missed all the fun." Stephen clears this throat and Sarah looks abashed. Then Stephen explains "Yeah we were …..we had diner." Jenny smiles at Sarah and says "Hmm you had diner and it was so loud in the restaurant that you didn't hear your mobile phone." Sarah answers her "Exactly and now we should go. See you tomorrow." Sarah and Stephen leave the room and Cutter and Jenny are there alone again. They both are laughing about Stephen and Sarah.

Jenny stands up and she points to Cutters hand and says "Let me take you home. It is the least I can do. You can't drive with your hand anyway." Cutter gets up and now he is standing right in front of Jenny. He tells her "You don't have to. I am fine." Jenny raises an eyebrow and in a dominate way she makes it clear to him. "No back talk! Cutter." Without another word he follows her to her car.

So Jenny drives him home. She stops the engine in front of his house and Cutter asks "Uh.. do want to come in and have a tea or something else." His heart misses a beat he so badly hopes that she will say yes. Somehow he wishes that he can finish to tell her what he wanted to tell her until Stephen and Sarah interrupted him. Jenny is glad that he asks her to come in. She hopes that he will finish what he started. So she answers him "Yeah why not." Cutter is visibly relieved and they both smile.

They enter his house and go into the kitchen. Cutter tries to get a cup out of his cupboard but his bandaged hand makes that a difficult task to undertake. He can't grab the cup wit his bandaged hand. Jenny watches that and she chuckles. With a mile upon her face she helps to grab the cup.

"Thank you. I should have use my healthy hand." he says and looks embarrassed. Jenny doesn't miss that and says " Well. You are full of painkillers. Your mistake is excused." does she say smilingly at him. He sighs and utters "How gracious of you."

Jenny puts the cup at the table and grab another cup.

Cutter and Jenny are standing really close at each other. Their eyes meet and then Cutter leans closer to her. He strokes a wisp of hair out of her face then he strives it behind her ear. Jenny stats to shiver and her entire body is trembling. They can't take their eyes of each other. Cutter places his hand on her mouth and softly he fondles with his thumb over her lips. There is complete silence. They don't need to talk. They know what they feel. He leans closer to her and so does she. Then there lips meet. Softly they kiss each other at first but then it is getting compassionate and fiercely. They want each other so much. The last month were an emotional rollercoaster for both of them. Today Cutter proved again how much he cares for Jenny and she recognised that he would risk his life over and over again for her. She is tiered of denying what she feels for him and right now she just enjoys being that close to him. Also Cutter enjoys that really much. It is like a dream for him. Some hours before he thought she would be with somebody else and now she is kissing him.

Cutter heaves her on his washing machine and she rips her legs around his hip. For a moment their lips part from each other. He tenderly fondle her neck with his lips and his tongue. He goes on and nibbles at her earlobe. Jenny starts to moan. Her whole body shivers with excitement. She wants to feel him and so does he. She just can't hold back any longer. They both have an ardent and compelling desire for each other.

Hastily she rips his shirt off and also he starts to undress her. He doesn't stop fondling her body. She is irresistible and he is longing for her so badly. He explore every inch of her and savours the sweet taste of her body and inhales her scent. He haven't felt so good in months. He doesn't want that to stop. Also Jenny enjoys what happens. She open his belt and stroke with her fingernails his back. That makes him wanting her more and more. He continues to kiss her mouth fiercely and his hands caress her thigh. The feelings run high and both are in the state of excitement. Her lust for Cutter intensify more and more. She becomes inflamed with passion even more. She moans with pleasure. In that night they made love.


	12. Chapter 12

Next day

It is early in the morning when Jenny wakes up and remembers what happened yesterday. Now she is lying in Cutters bed and his arms are clutching her softly. She doesn't regret it. She is still surprise about it. She never thought that Cutter would make the first move but now she couldn't be happier. Then Cutter wakes up and with closed eyes he asks "Did you sleep well?" Jenny turns around and faces him. She fondles his face and gives him smilingly an answer "I never have slept better." Cutter opens his eyes and kisses her. He stops kissing her and he tells her "There is still something I want to tell you." For so long he did hide his feelings. Now he wants to reveal what he feels for her. Jenny watches him and responds "Okay I am listening. I give you my undivided attention."

Cutter clears his throat and then he takes her hands in his own. He softly fondle her hands. He catches her eyes and starts "I know… that I am not perfect and I am… not easy to handle. You need to be… patient with me because I am not good…. at relationships." He pauses a moment and searches for the right words. He continues "I don't even understand why you go for me. But there is one thing I do know. I am in love with you… and it has nothing to do with Claudia. I am in love with you Jenny… and I want this to work. I am fatally attracted to you. I want to be with you. You make life…. much easier. When I am with you… everything is easier. Life doesn't seem to be so difficult when you are with me." He pauses again and remembers what happened yesterday. He can't stand to see her getting hurt or being sad. Cutter is overwhelmed with emotions. He can't even remember the last time he declared his love to someone. He sighs and then he fondles her face with his hand. He continues " It is not easy to put into words.. what I feel for you. You.. mean the world to me. All I know.. is that I cannot endure.. the thought that something could happen to you."

Cutters words affected her deeply. She is sure that he just wants her and not Claudia. She doesn't know how to respond. Words wouldn't be enough and so she leans closer to him and kisses him tenderly. She strokes through his hair with both hands. After a while she stops and places herself at the edge of the bed and then she utters "I will make coffee. Let's go into kitchen." He caress her back and remarks "But I like it here much more." Jenny chuckles and his hands down her back give her a chill down her spine. But she reminds him "We need to get ready for work. So come on. We should get out of bed." Cutter sighs deeply and did as he was told.

Cutter and Jenny drive to work in Jenny's car. After 20 minutes they enter the garage. Jenny stops the engine and they get out of the car. They walk side by side and then Cutter takes her hand. Jenny watches his hand and she stops walking. Also Cutter stops walking and then she says " Well I think we should.. keep this a secret for a while." Cutter watches her doubtful and asks "Why?" Jenny sighs and answers him "Well I am mean we shouldn't rub this in. Especially not to Lester." Cutter still doesn't understand and he needs to asks again "Okay. Again Why?" Jenny raises an eyebrow and explains "Because that is not really professional and I am professional."

Cutter shakes his head and starts to walk again. In doing so he says "Okay. Whatever you want." Jenny goes after him and she keeps him from going. Her hand grabs his arm and her glance wander to the ground for a slight moment. She looks up and she catches his eyes. She asks "What is wrong?" Cutter answers her "Nothing.. I just don't understand that… but it is… okay. You want to keep it a secret. We keep it a secret. Let's go now or we will be late." Then they walk silently into the ARC. Cutter walks a bit in front of her and then he goes into his office and Jenny goes into her office too.

Hours later

Jenny is sitting in her office and she is thinking _Maybe I was wrong. Why should we keep it a secret? Because I need to be professional and I am sure James won't think that this is professional. I don't care what James thinks. I am not ashamed of Cutter. Everybody can know. I denied it long enough. _She stands up and walk right through the ADD. Cutter is standing there with Connor, Abby Stephen and Sarah. James is watching them from his office. Jenny heads for Cutter and then she kisses him in front of everybody. Abby pokes Connor in the rips and says "I told you so." Connor just nods and watches Cutter and Jenny.

The kiss is fiercely and should demonstrate that she is not ashamed of him. Cutter is perplex because he didn't expected something like this. She surprises him all the time. But he doesn't complain about that. He places his hands on her hips and response her actions. Then Jenny turns around and with a satisfied smile upon her lips she goes back into her office. Everybody watches her and then Stephen steps closer to Cutter and says "When did that happened?" "Long story." Cutter goes back into his office and the rest of the team is smiling. They are happy for him and Jenny.


	13. Chapter 13

Few weeks later

Jenny and Cutter enter Jenny's house. They are still standing in the corridor and taking their jackets off. Jenny gives Cutter a kiss and says "I will make tea and you can make yourself comfortable." Cutter nods Jenny goes in the kitchen. Cutter looks at the table where the answering machine is placed and says louder to Jenny "Someone left you a message." " Well then push the button." So Cutter pushes the button and the machine says "You have received a new message." Then a "Peep" follows and a man says "Hey Jen. It is me Thomas. I just wanted to ask if everything is alright and I wanted to thank you for everything you did. I would like to repay you for that. So I would be pleased if you call me back. Bye" Jenny could hear the messages of her ex fiancée and now she knows that she has to explain some things.

She takes a deep breath and then she turns around. Now she can see Cutter who is leaning against the doorframe with crossed arms. His facial expression is serious and he stares at her. Jenny rubs her hands and she starts to tell Cutter "You don't have to say anything I know what you want to ask. Yes this was Thomas as my ex Thomas. Look… his mother died a couple of days ago and he called me. He was lonely and sad. Thomas and his mother were really close. He didn't know who else he should talk to and so he called me. I was there for him as a friend and I helped him to handle this situation." "Does he have no friends or what? Why did you have to comfort him?" "Relax Nick nothing happened. I just talked with him and comforted him nothing more." Cutter shakes his head and asks "Why you? You broke off your engagement almost a year ago." Jenny raises an eyebrow and explains "Because we have known each other for over 10 years and we were together for almost 5 years Nick. We shared a life together."

She pauses for a moment and then she continues "It was an exception. I had pity on him but I won't see him again. I just helped him to organised the funeral. It is understandable that he turns to me don't you think." Cutter is still angry and he is unable to hide his jealousy. He sighs and answers her "No. I don't think so!"

Jenny steps closer to him and she places her hand on his heart. She can sense his fast beating heart. "Hey you grumbler will stop being angry now. Stop complaining. I am not Helen. I am not going to cheat on you and I have no intension to leave you Nick… I am yours…. I want to be with you and no one else. You have no reason to be jealous. I just help Thomas through a rough time and that is it. Okay? " Cutter sighs again and he catches her eyes and utters "Yeah Fine. I ..am just….."

She cuts him of by placing her forefinger on his lips. Her other hand wanders from his heart to his head. Now she is stroking his hair. She leans closer to him and whispers in his ear in a very seductive way "You can be angry and thinking about something that is just nonsense or you follow me into the bedroom and then I can show you what I am not doing with anybody else." She catches his eyes in a seductive way and takes his hand in her own hand. Cutter is propitiate and follows her into the bedroom.

Days goes by and the couple enjoy each other. They couldn't be more happy. Everything is perfect.

After a stressful day Jenny and Cutter come home. They enter her house and take their jackets off. Cutter embraces her and he gives her soft kiss on her lips. Then he says "I will cook today. Alright?" Jenny slaps Cutter across the backside and answers "Yeah. That is a good idea. I could get used to that." he gives her a smile and then he goes into the kitchen. Jenny sits down on her couch in the living room and two minutes later her mobile phone rings. She answers it and she speaks to her father on the phone.

10 minutes later she goes into the kitchen. Cutter is in the act of cooking when Jenny embraces him from behind. She touches and strokes his chest. She puts her head on his shoulder and says "It smells good." Cutter nods and Jenny continues " Well I was wondering if you maybe want to accompany ….me at my …cousins wedding. I mean…. if you like." Cutter kisses her nose and says "Yeah I would love that." "You don't have too. Nick." Cutter is confuses and asks her "Do you want me there...or not?" Jenny sighs and she admits "Yes I want you there but.. it is just my mother. She is still upset about the fact that I am not engaged to Thomas anymore. So she might be a bit impolite to you." "Hmm Why?" Jenny sighs deeply again and continues "Because Thomas told her that I had an affair with someone at work and that was the reason we broke up. And she believed him. She didn't listen to me and I did let her believe what she wanted." "Do you really think that she still upset about that. You broke off your engagement almost a year ago." "I know that but she can't let go of things." "Well I will handle her. Okay. Everything will be fine Jenny." "Okay the wedding is in a castle next weekend. We will stay there from Saturday till Sunday if it is okay with you. We can also just arrive just for the wedding." "No it is fine. We deserve a little break from anomalies and creatures. I would like to meet you entire family. I already met your father and he is really nice. The rest can't be too bad right?" Jenny rolls her eyes and utters " We'll see." Cutter dips a sponge in the pot and he lets have Jenny a taste of the food.


	14. Chapter 14

The wedding weekend

Saturday morning

Jenny is almost done with packing. Cutter did went home to get a few things. Now he is back at Jenny's place. He watches her while she is packing her suitcase. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs deeply. Jenny turns to him and she asks "What?" Cutter shakes his head and smilingly he says "Nothing…. you just look…. tense." Jenny sighs and answers "I am tense. My whole family will be there and…. I don't know…I visualizes my mother and how she will complain over and over again that I am not married yet." Cutter steps to her and he embraces her. He stokes her hair and then he reassures her " Everything will be fine. Trust me." Jenny smiles and kisses him.

20 minutes later they go off and two and a half hour later they reach the castle. They park the car and take a look around. They walk up to the castle with entwined hands. Cutter glances around and utters "It is amazing here. Looks like a fairytale. The castle is really beautiful." Jenny agrees with him "Yeah it is. The view is amazing and I can smell the ocean." Jenny pauses a moment and then she continues "My cousin Suzanne is a bit extraordinary. She has an exclusive and expensive taste." Cutter laughs and replies "I can see that." Jenny gives him a sly smile and clarifies "Don't worry I won't be that demanding." Cutter laughs and leans closer to her. He kisses her.

For a moment they are just standing there and enjoying each others lips. Then two people walk up to Jenny and Cutter. The woman says "So what have we got here?" Cutter and Jenny stop kissing immediately and Jenny recognize her cousin and hugs her. "Hi Suzanne and hi Jake." They all shake hands and Jenny introduces Cutter. "This is professor Nick Cutter. He is…. is…eh …well….I am here with him." Everybody is looking at her and Jenny explains "What? I am really to old to say that he is my boyfriend. I am not sixteen anymore." Jenny looks at Suzanne and asks "How would you describe that huh?" Suzanne watches Cutter and Jenny and says "Well in your position I would say that is the man I am sleeping with." Cutter is a bit irritated and Jenny chuckles and then she says "Hmm yeah I think we should pack out." Suzanne smiles at Cutter an Jenny and then she says "Yeah you two do that. See you later." Jenny and Cutter walk into the castle and search for their room.

In the evening

The Wedding guests gather in the ballroom. Everything is richly decorated with flowers and candles. Also Jenny's parents have arrived. Jenny hugs her father and then she introduces Cutter to her mother. Her mother is able to force a smile and then they take their seats.

Jenny, Cutter and her parents Bill and Clair sit at one table in the ballroom. At the moment just Bill and Cutter are talking. Jenny has almost finished her dinner when she notes that her mother is looking pejorative at Cutter. Jenny tries to remain calm and she tries to make conversation with her mother. "So mother are you contented with your new service staff? Dad mentioned that you had to lay off the others." Claire rolls with her eyes and then she stares at Jenny. "Yeah I had to.. and no I am not satisfied with the new ones. It is impossible to find qualified people." Jenny nods and pours her glass of wine. She wishes that this weekend would be already over. Jenny calls a waiter and he brings her a new glass of wine.

Bill and Nick talk with each other about everything. Bill is on very good terms with Cutter and also Cutter likes Bill very much. Jenny's mother Claire is looking disgustingly at Cutter and frankly she asks Jenny "So this is the man who is responsible that you and Thomas are not engaged anymore." Claire said it loud enough so that Bill and Cutter could hear what she said. Cutter starts to feel uncomfortable. Jenny can see that and so she takes Cutters hand in her own. Both start to feel better.

It is Bill who begin to speak and he tells his wife in a dominant tone " Will you leave them alone Claire? It is neither the place nor the time to discuss that. Jenny is a grown woman for God's sake and she can be with who ever she wants to be. And for your information I never liked that spiv. I am happy that she is done with Thomas."

Her father is protecting her but her mother is retorting "Alright Bill you always let her go with it. Whatever she does you always protect her. I remind you that you were playing golf with his father. We have an reputation and she is ruining that since she has that new job. The whole family is here and she brings that man with her."

Jenny just boiled over. She tells her mother in an angry tone "That is enough mother. You have no right to judge Nick and for the record it was my engagement not yours so get over it for God's sake." Claire looks at Bill and says "Look what you have done. That was your educating and now she has lost every respect of me. And the man she is with…." she pauses and looks at Cutter. Then she continues "is under her dignity and I am sure that he is much older than her. I don't think that his parents are in the golf club."

Before Bill has the chance to defend himself Jenny continues and in a harsh tone she makes clear "You don't get it don't you. Dad accepts me and he lets me live my life. You are always trying to control my life. You can't control me and you have no right to insult Nick. You don't even know him. But I will tell you something about Nick. He loves me…. unconditionally. He is there for me and he knows me. Nick is the man I love and I won't let you ruin that. I will not let you interfere here okay. I love him and there is nothing you can do about it. You can accept it or not. I don't care. But you will treat him with respect I won't let you treat him like he is cheap or responsible for breaking up with Thomas because he is not responsible for that. I really have enough. I won't argue with you over and over again." she pours her class of wine. Jenny catches Cutters eyes and in a soft tone she says "I would like to dance." Cutter just nods and with entwined hands they walk to the dance floor.


	15. Chapter 15

The music is slow and soft. Cutter and Jenny are dancing a waltz. They snuggle up to each other while they are dancing. Jenny feels secure in Cutters arms. While they are dancing Cutter says " I am deeply impressed." Jenny places her head on his shoulder and asks "About what?" Cutter fondles her back and answers "About the way you defended me. And now I know that….. you love me. I mean you….. haven't said it.. before." Jenny catches his eyes and says "Yeah but it is true. I love you." Then they kiss.

They are still dancing and Jenny tells Cutter " I am sorry for my mother. I think she was a bit drunk." Cutter kisses her again and he replies "It is okay. I know that you are usually dating other men." "Well…Yes… but that was before I met you." Cutter holds her really tight. He doesn't want to let go of her. His mind is assailed by doubts. Will he ever be good enough for her. He hasn't a lot to offer and Jenny is sophisticated. Cutter wrestles with this problem. It is preyed on his mind. Jenny sense that something is bothering him and she is sure that it has something to do with her mother. She wants to distract him from his thoughts and so she says "Lets go to the bar. Suzanne and Jake are there. Maybe she will tell you about my sins in my youth." Cutter sighs and tells her "Hmm that sounds good."

After they finished the dance they leave the dance floor and spend some time with the bridal couple. Jenny and Suzanne reminisce about the time when they were young.

Cutter and Jenny have a nice time and just before midnight they enter their room.

Both are mildly intoxicated by the alcohol. Laughing and kissing they fall on the bed.

Cutter starts to undress her and also she starts to undress him. He covers her body with hot kisses. Jenny starts to moan with pleasure because every touch and kiss from Cutter makes her body tremble. She feels a thrill of excitement. Cutter fondles her whole body with his lips. He savours every inch of her body. Jenny takes his head in her hands and she catches his eyes. She looks him straight in the eye and then Cutter continues to kiss her lips. The kiss is getting passionate and fiercely. They are in a vortex of emotions. They can't wait to feel each other. Both are breathing heavily. They crave for each other and no one is able to hide the desire they both feel. Both are almost undressed and then they start to toss and turn on the bad. Jenny strokes Cutters hair wildly. Both are in pure ecstasy and Jenny moans louder than before. Also Cutter can't cushion a moan anymore.

Sunday day of the wedding

Jenny makes herself ready for the wedding and so does Cutter. When she leaves the bathroom Cutter watches her open-mouthed and then he says"You are looking breathtaking." She is wearing a dark red seductive and slinky dress. Cutter is wearing a black suit. Jenny smiles at him and says "Thank you. That was my intention." With entwined hands they enter the room where the wedding ceremony takes places.

After the wedding ceremony the party starts in the garden but not for Jenny. Her mother tells her "I have a surprise for you. Come with me." Jenny looks sceptical at her but she follows her mother into the house. Everybody else is in the garden. Then Jenny sees Thomas and she turns to her mother and points to Thomas and asks "Is that supposed to be your surprise?" Her mother places her hands on her hips and then she explains "Well Jennifer he was invited long ago." Jenny is speechless. She watches Thomas and asks "Why are you here?" "I was invited." is his answer.

Jenny is still shocked and she utters "Oh come on. Are you conspire against me?" Her mother starts to explain "Jennifer I called Thomas and told him to come. He told me that you were in contact because his mother died. So I think you have still feelings for him. It is not too late to try it again. The man you are with is beneath your dignity. I beg you." Jenny nervously paces up and down. She is getting angry and she can't believe what her mother says. She watches her mother angrily and then Jenny raises her voice and starts to gripe at her mother "I can't believe it. Are you even listening to yourself? What is wrong with you? I am happy with Nick. Why can't you see that? Why can't you be happy for me? Why do you always have to interfere in my life? I know at best who I love and who not. I can't believe you did this." Claire just watches her daughter. She doesn't know what to say. Then Thomas turns to Claire and says "Can you give me a minute in private with Jen." Claire goes without saying anymore.

Thomas steps closer to Jenny and says " I still love you. I realise that now. I know that you never cheated on me. Jen we belong together and you can't deny that you still care for me. I know you. You do care for me because otherwise you wouldn't have visit me last Wednesday. We are made for each other. You just have to admit it." Everything Thomas said was overheard by Cutter.

Cutter steps forward and Jenny and Thomas note him. Cutter is in a towering rage. He can't believe that she visited him and that she did this behind his back. Cutter can't hide or control his jealousy. Cutter steps closer to Thomas and then he hits him right in his face. Thomas tumbles and his nose starts to bleed. Jenny looks at Cutter and harshly she says "That was unnecessary!" Cutter looks at her and he doesn't understand her reaction and so he says "What? That idiot came here unasked …and that is all you can say. Is it true that you have visit him Wednesday?" Jenny glances at the ground. She feels caught. She tries to defend herself "Yes but let me explain. He called me and he was drunk. He felt so sorry for the way it ended between us. I comforted him but nothing happened." She grabs Cutters arm and holds him back from going.

She pleads "You have to believe me Nick…. I love you …and I want to be with you." Cutter shakes his head and sighs. He tells her "You lied to me. You said that you wouldn't see him again….. You betrayed me. I don't know if I… can …trust you. I can't even talk to you right now. Maybe your mother is right…. this is not my world. You should be with some… business-style person like him." Jenny can see the hurt in his eyes. Cutter leaves her angrily.


	16. Chapter 16

Jenny is shocked she can't believe what has happened. She watches Thomas and says "I will never see you again. I don't care about you anymore. We do not belong together and for the record I don't love you. Do you understand me? We are done. Leave me alone."

Then Jenny almost runs into the garden. She tries to find her mother but she has no success. Then Jenny does spot her father and her eyes starts to fill with tears. Bill and Jenny walk away from the others. Now they are alone and he softly asks "Sweetheart. What's wrong?" Jenny can't hold back her tears and she cries into her father arms. Bill just holds his daughter. Some minutes later Jenny calms down and she stops to sob. She rubs her eyes and she tells Bill what has happened. "Oh Sweetheart…. I will have a word with your mother….. I am sure that you.. and Nick will… work it out." Jenny leans on his shoulder and utters "I don't know Dad. He was so hurt and disappointed. I should have told him." Bill strokes his daughters hair and assures her "You will work it out with him. Nick is an intelligent man. He just needs some time to think."

Bill pauses a moment and then he laughs. Jenny is confuses and she asks "What is so funny?" "I am sorry sweetheart but I imagine how Nick hits that spiv." Jenny starts to smile and says "You are priceless Dad. I love you." "I love you too. Don't be sad. Give him some time to digest that. Everything will be okay. Nick and I have something in common….. We can't resist you."

Then Jenny gives him a kiss and tells him goodbye. She walks into the house and then she sees her mother. Jenny is going towards her and screams at her "Why did you do that? Why do you have to ruin everything?" "Jennifer I want your best. This professor.. .. He is not good enough for you." "I don't want anything to do with you any more." Jenny turns around and leaves the house. Also she leaves a shocked Claire behind.

Jenny drives home and she tries to call Cutter but He doesn't answer his mobile. Her eyes starts to fill with tears again.

Cutter is at home. He is sitting on his couch and he is drinking a beer. He can't believe that she didn't tell him that she saw Thomas again. _You fool yourself. You are not rich and there is nothing you can offer her. How could I believe that I would be enough for her._ Cutter keeps drinking and then he hears his phone ringing. He looks at the display and he can see that Jenny is calling him. But he doesn't answer his phone. He doesn't want to talk to her right now.

Jenny gives up calling him. She goes into her bedroom and lays down on her bed. She is laying on the left side of the bed. She looks to the right side. Usually Cutter lays there she misses him. They spend almost every night together and now he is not besides her.

Somehow she is angry with him because he makes her feel weak and vulnerable. She is a strong woman but he makes her sensitive. She is totally submissive to him. She needs him and she hates that. But she wants to be with him. She can't remember that she ever had such feelings for some else. Cutter makes her crazy but she wouldn't want to miss that.

She hopes that he will able to forgive her. She remembers the look in his eyes and she starts to cry again. She sob herself to sleep.

Next day at work

Jenny is early there and she waits for Cutter in his office. But Cutter is not there yet.

She walks up and down the room. She is nervous and takes a deep breath. Then finally Cutter enters his office. You can clearly see that he hadn't slept well. He has rings under his eyes. For a moment they are just watching each other. Jenny steps forward and tries to explain "I know that I should have told you but it was meaningless. He was drunk and depressed. He told me that he misses me and I made clear to him that we are done. Nothing happened." Cutter doesn't say a word. He just watches her.

Jenny can't bear his silence and so she begs him "Nick say something or scream at me but don't punish me with silence. What can I do to make you believe me?" Cutter shakes his head and he turns around. Now he is standing with his back to her. He clears his throat and says "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because it wasn't a big deal. "I think he is having a different opinion. I mean he shows up there and says that he loves you. That must come from somewhere don't you think?"

Jenny places herself in front of him and she grabs his arm. " I love you. Nick please I am sorry. I don't know what he thinks and I promise I won't see him again. Can't we forget the whole weekend? Don't make me beg you." He averts his eyes from her. Shakily and hurt he says "Why did you went to him. I don't know what happened there." Jenny is baffled and in an upset tone she wants to know "Are you saying that you think that I did something with him?" Cutter shakes his head and looks her in the eyes. He shrugs his shoulders and says "I don't know. How the hell should I know?" Jenny is visible hurt. She starts to shiver and screams at him "I can't believe that you think that I am capable of cheating." Nick realises that he went too far. Jenny storms furious out of his office.

_Good job _he thinks to himself and then he slams the door. He takes a seat and he can't believe that this happened.

Jenny enters her own office and she bangs the door behind herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day

The anomaly alert sounds and everybody gather around the ADD. Connor checks the ADD and then he says "Eh…the anomaly is in….. the forest." Lester is standing there too and then he turns to Cutter and speaks down to Cutter "Why didn't you predict that?" Cutter is not in the mood for such things and so he answer in a angry tone "Because I can't predict everything okay. You know damn well that the prediction model is not finished yet." Then Cutter turns to Connor and says "I will come with you. Lets go." But Jenny refuses that and declares "I will go with Abby, Stephen and Connor. You can work with Sarah on your prediction model. Besides… I think you need some time to think… Cutter." Cutter walks away and by doing that he snarls "Fine!"

Then Jenny leaves with them and without Cutter. They are sitting in the car. Abby is driving, Stephen is sitting besides her and Connor and Jenny are on the backseats. After some minutes it is Connor who breaks the silence."Eh… Jenny…. are you alright. Is everything alright between you…. and Professor Cutter?" Jenny looks at him and she says"Yes I am fine." She has no intension to talk about Cutter right now. 20 minutes later they reached the anomaly.

Connor sets up his equipment and Stephen helps him with that. Abby is standing besides Jenny in front of the car. Abby sense that something is bothering her and so she tells her "Jenny are you sure that you are alright?" Abby pauses and Jenny looks at her. Abby continues "You can talk to me. I can see that something is bothering you."

Jenny sighs and says "I am fine" but then her eyes fill with tears and she tells Abby the whole story. Abby conveys comfort to Jenny and says "Jenny. Look. You know Cutter. He is…. odd sometimes but…. he loves you. He will calm down. Give him some space." Jenny isn't so sure about that and replies "I don't know. He was so hurt. Everything Helen did to him. And now he thinks that I betrayed his trust. I wish I could change it." Abby tries to comfort her "Jenny relax he doesn't own you and you haven't done anything. You just hadn't told him. He will see that too. Come on Cutter will cool down." Jenny is thankful for her words and squeezes her hand "Yeah you are right." "See it isn't that bad. Now lets go to the boys." Jenny nods and they walk over to the boys and the anomaly.

Stephen looks at the women and says "There must have been a creatures incursion." He points on the ground and continues "Here are footsteps." We should search the area." Abby nods and replies "Okay I will go with Jenny and you with Connor."

After an hour and a half long searching Abby and Jenny didn't find anything but Stephen and Connor did. They show them the two dinosaurs. They have found two young Unaysaurus. Right now they are anaesthetized and Connor looks to Jenny and wide-eyed he utters "Pretty cute huh." Jenny answers "Well no not really." Abby watches the young Unaysaurus and explains "Relax Jenny they are plant eater." Stephen watches the anomaly and then the two creatures and says "We should bring them back and then we will close the anomaly."

Connor and Abby are already in front of the anomaly and then Jenny's phone is ringing. Her display shows that James Lester is calling her. Jenny sighs and holds her mobile phone to Stephen and asks "Can you get that please. I am not in the mood to talk to him. I will go with Abby and Connor." Stephen nods and takes the mobile phone "Yeah okay." Stephen answers the phone and Jenny goes through the anomaly with Connor and Abby.

It is the first time for Jenny that she went through an anomaly. She watches the surrounding and above her a lot of birds flying around. Connor steps to her and utters "It is unbelievable right?" Jenny's eyes are shinning and she replies "Yeah it is beautiful here." Connor nods and admits "It is pretty cool. Gets me every time. This world is….you know… untouched." Jenny is still impressed and amazed by the amazing view she has and she agrees with Connor. "Yeah no human being was here before. It is really unbelievable." For a moment longer Connor and Jenny enjoy the beautiful view they have.

Abby sees that the creatures will wake up soon and so she tells them "No time for talking and no time for enjoying the view anymore. We need to bring them near the lake. They will wake up soon." They places the young dinosaurs near the lake. Jenny watches Abby by doing that and Connor watches the anomaly. The anomaly is 500 meters away from them. Connor squint his eyes and he is not sure about what happens. The anomaly sparkles and shines but then she starts to vanish slowly. He starts to panic and nervous way Connor babbles "Guys….eh.. I ….think we need to hurry up. The anomaly is closing." At the same time Jenny and Abby scream "What?"

So they all start to run but it is too late. They are just inches away from the anomaly when they have to watch how the anomaly closes. They all are shocked and nervous. Connor places himself on the ground puts his head in his arms. He blames himself because he should have seen that the anomaly will close but he wasn't attentive enough and now they are trapped. Jenny is the first who says something. She paces up and down and inquires "And what now? We are trapped in the past right?" she sighs and continues "This is really not my day." Connor stands up and tries to calm her down. "Relax Jenny. We will wait till it reopens." Jenny is afraid but she won't let it show so she starts to be mean. "Oh we will wait. Great Connor. For how long?" Connor doesn't know what to say and Jenny realises that she was too harsh to Connor. She tells him "Connor I am sorry. Do you know why the anomaly closed?" Connor thinks hard and then he gives an solution. "Maybe it was just a disturbance and it will reopen soon." Connor looks at Abby and she senses that she needs to affirm that and she says "I think that too. I am sure it will reopen."

They places themselves under a tree because it is too hot. Also the little creatures wake up and they cry for their mother. Abby recognizes that and she explains "We need to hide. The mother will come soon." They all go into bushes and they watches the little creatures. Some minutes later the mother shows up and sniffs on her babies. She licks them and then they walk away. Jenny, Connor and Abby are coming out of their hiding. The sun is still shinning and it is really hot so they all place themselves under a tree again. Jenny feels a stitch in her right calf and she says "Ouch…. something pricked me." Abby asks her "What?" Jenny holds her calf and answers " I don't know. My right calf hurts." Abby examines Jenny's calf and sees a big hot red circle. She tells her "It could have been an insect or a plant that stitched you." Jenny is curious and wants to know "How does it look?" Abby stares at the red circle and says "Eh…. Well…..good….nothing to worry about Jenny." Jenny looks at Abby and explains "Okay now I am worried." Jenny is laying on the ground and she starts to feel feverish. Her head is getting red and it looks like her body is glowing. Connor is worried and he asks Jenny "How are you feeling" Jenny looks at him and sees the concern in his eyes. So she assures him "I am fine. Connor " Connor looks suspicious at her. Then he glances to Abby and asks "Could it be an allergic reaction to something." Abby lowers her head and explains "Yeah maybe Connor I don't know. We must hope that the anomaly reopens soon. I think her fever is high."


	18. Chapter 18

Outside the anomaly

Stephen has already finished the conversation with Lester and then he realises what has happen. With a black look he sees that the anomaly has closed. He can't believe that. He breaths noisily and quickly. He needs to do something. In a shocked way he says loud "Oh God."

Cutter in his office and he has a bad feeling. He thinks to himself _Something is wrong. They should be back already. Usually somebody keeps me informed. Why not now. Why didn't anybody call me. Maybe Lester knows more than I do. I should asks him._ Cutter stands up from his chair and is about to leave his office when his mobile phone rings. His display shows Stephen and Cutter answers his mobile phone. "What is it Stephen?" "Cutter. I don't know how to tell you. You should come. The anomaly has closed and… Abby, Connor and …Jenny are trapped." without saying anything Cutter hangs up and drives like the devil to Stephen in the forest.

Finally Cutter sees the car and then he sights Stephen.Cutter walks up to Stephen. He is blind with rage and seizes Stephen by the collar. Cutter screams angry at him. "How could this happen. You are responsible for their security. What is wrong with you. How could you let that happen." Stephen lifts his hands over his head and tries to break loose from Cutters grip. Stephen defends himself "Cutter calm down. It is not my fault that the anomaly closed. Let go of me." Cutter does let go of Stephens collar and collects himself. He takes a deep breath and also Stephen takes a deep breath.

After a minute they both have recovered their breath. Stephen pats on Cutters shoulder and looks into his eyes. Cutter says "Stephen I am sorry. But…why….is Jenny there too. I don't understand." Cutter is also worried about Abby and Connor but he knows that they are able to deal with it. But he isn't sure how Jenny would deal with this kind of situation. He really wishes that he would be with her right now. He could kick himself._ What if I never see her again. Stop that. The anomaly will reopen and they all will be fine._

Stephen tells him now what happened. "She went through the anomaly because she didn't wanted to talk to Lester. She said she wasn't in the mood and so I talked to him." Stephen pauses a moment and he can read Cutters mind. Stephen sees that Cutter is angry with himself because he treated Jenny wrong and now he is afraid. Stephen glances at the ground and continues to explain "We have found two young Unaysaurus and they… brought them back."

Cutter nods and takes a deep a deep breath. He asks Stephen "Okay when did it close?" Stephen scratches his head and utters "I think maybe…. 5 minutes before I called you." Cutter consults his watch and utters "The anomaly is closed for more than 30 minutes now." Cutter runs his fingers through his hair. Stephen watches him and says " I am sorry Cutter. I should have guarded the anomaly instead of talking to Lester." Cutter goes to the place where the anomaly was and by doing that he says "We have to wait till it reopens." Stephen looks after him and hopes that he is right. Cutter examines the place where the anomaly was and he thinks gloomy thoughts. _What if it does not reopen. What if I never see her again. She has to come back to me. I need to tell her that I was wrong. I can't loose her. I won't survive without her._

An hour later

Jenny is unconscious most of the time. She has a high fever and has shivering attacks. Abby and Conner are unable to cope with the situation. They are trapped in the past and Jenny is sick. They have no idea if they ever will be home again. Abby holds Jenny's hand and watches Connor. Abby whispers "Connor" Connor hears that and he moves closer to her and asks "What?" Abby points to Jenny and says "Her condition is getting worse. She needs antibiotics. I think she has an infection." Abby lowers her head and Connor can see that Abby sheds a tear. Connor takes her in his arms and he assures her "Everything will be okay. I am sure that the anomaly will reopen. Okay." He tries to believe that too. They need to keep the faith. "Abby?" Connor is still embracing her. She says "Yeah" Connor pauses a moment. Maybe this isn't the right place and also not the right time but in case they die he needs to know her answer to that question. "Eh…Will you.. go out with me when we are back?" Abby smiles and tells him "I would love to." Connor is happy and utters "Cool."

Then Abby kneels down in front of Jenny. Abby leans closer to Jenny and whispers to her "Jenny can you hear me? Please wake up." Jenny is still unconscious and she is miles away. Jenny dreams about Cutter. She is laying in bed with him. Her head rests on his shoulder and he tenderly fondles her body. Then Jenny groans with pain. Abby is holding her hand and strokes her hair.

Connor takes a look around and then he squints his eyes. He can see a sparkle and he shine. He is sure about that. The sparkle is right there where the anomaly was before. He steps closer to Abby and he touches her back and says confidently "Abby. Look. I think the anomaly will reopen. Can you see the sparkle?" Abby focus her glance and then she can see it too. She falls round Connors neck and says "Yeah I can see it."


	19. Chapter 19

They both laugh and then Connor tells her "Try to wake up Jenny. We should move closer to the anomaly." Abby tries to wake up Jenny and taps on her cheek but she has no success. Jenny won't wake up. Abby sighs deeply and frustrated. "Connor we have to carry her." But then Jenny groans with pain and coughs. Then she opens her eyes.

Jenny starts to hallucinate and the only word she says is Nick over and over again. She is still be in a daze and she can hardly hear Abby's voice. Every word clangours and Jenny doesn't know where she is.

Abby helps her to get up and explains "Jenny we need to move closer to the place where the anomaly was. We think that we saw a sparkle. The anomaly will reopen and we can go back." Jenny is too weak to reply something. Abby and Connor help her standing and then Jenny relies on them. They wrap her arms around their necks and then they move forward.

5 minutes later they reach the place. Now they can see the sparkle clearer and then the anomaly really opens. Without hesitation Abby, Connor and Jenny go through the anomaly. When they are finally on the other side Jenny collapses again. Abby and Connor try to lay her softly on the ground. Jenny is unconscious again. Cutter and Stephen are running towards them. Cutter kneels down besides Jenny and touches her cheek. Connor explains what happened and then Stephen calls an ambulance. Cutter holds her hand and tells her "Jenny wake up. Please. Jenny. Come on." But Jenny is miles away. She doesn't hear a word of Cutter.

An hour later

Cutter is sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. He waits for the doctor. He told Abby and Connor to go home and relax. It was an exhausting day and they really should rest for a while. Stephen went back to the ARC and informed Sarah and Lester about what happened. Cutter puts his head his hands and reminisces about the last hours. He was never so scared in his life before. He can't imagine being without Jenny. After all she knows him. She knows that he is odd sometimes and yet she loves him. She takes him the way he is. He shouldn't be so suspicious about her. He knows that she wouldn't cheat on him.

Also he was worried about Connor and Abby. He doesn't want to see anybody hurt. Something like that shows him how dangerous this all is and he always feels responsible. And today Jenny almost died. If the anomaly wouldn't have reopened then Jenny wouldn't have made it. With such an infection and without antibiotics she wouldn't even have survived the night. Cutter thanks God that she is okay. Being trapped is one thing but also being hurt and trapped in the past is another. He is relieved that they made it back and from now on he won't let them do anything alone. He needs to make sure that something likes this never happens again.

But now he is tired of waiting for the doctor. All he knows is that she has an infection which was caused by the stitch of a plant. Cutter paces up and down till the doctor shows up. He tells Cutter that "Given the circumstances Miss Lewis is on the road to recovery. Her fever is going down but she is still unconscious. If you like you can visit her. But I don't think that she will wake up until tomorrow. She is weak and need to rest." Cutter nods and walks straight into her room. He closes the door behind and watches her for a moment. He places himself at the chair right in front of Jenny's bed. He takes her hand his own hand and with his other hand he softly fondles her face. Cutter starts to relay because now he knows that she is safe. His eyes rests on her face and he sighs. He puts his head back and falls asleep.

Next morning

Cutter felt asleep last night and now he is still holding her hand. Jenny opens her eyes and tries to orient herself. She sees that this his not her bed and not her house. She remembers what happened and starts to panic for a moment because she doesn't know where she is. But then she sees Cutter and she can sense her hand in his hand. Cutter is still sleeping and Jenny calms down. She tells herself _Everything is fine. You are okay. Nick is here with you. _She touches her calf and it does hurt a bit but she can handle that. She is relieved and happy.

Some minutes later Cutter wakes up and he looks around. Cutter catches Jenny's eyes and enquires "How are you felling?" her eyes starts to shine and she replies softly " I am fine." Cutter frowns and strokes her face. He searches for the right word and he admits "You scared the hell out of me. I thought…I thought that I won't see you again." He pause a moment and then he continues "I am so so sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I…was…..jealous. I.. can't…..image my life….without you."

He smiles at her and she gives him a smile too. He asks her ruefully "Can you forgive an old grump?" He looks expectantly at her. For a moment Jenny keeps Cutter in suspense. She raises an eyebrow and answers "Well…. Yeah I think I can do that." Cutter gets up and leans closer to her. Their lips meet and they kiss. After minutes of tenderly and soft kissing they take a break. Cutter catches her eyes and for a moment they just look into each others eyes. Jenny fondles his bristly chin and says in a warm tone "I am devoted to you and nobody else Nick. I love you." "I love you too." Then they kiss again.


End file.
